This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The aims are as follows: 1) K3/DR/C regulates dentate granule cell synaptic plasticity at the perforant path/dentate granule cell synapse. 2) Determine whether release of Ca2+ from intracellular stores is sufficient and Ca2+ binding to EF hands is necessary to cause nuclear translocation of K3/DR/C in neurons. 3) Determine whether direct phosphorylation of K3/DR/C by kinases modulates DNA binding properties and gene transcription.